15 years, 8 months and 21 days till I die
by kusari-de
Summary: Ein kurzer OS über eine Familie, die einen Kurzurlaub in Italien macht. Keiner von ihnen ahnt, dass dieser Urlaub der Letzte ihres Lebens sein wird. Keine zusätzlichen Vampire, keine Pairs, leichte Andeutung Demetri/Heidi


**15 years, 8 months and 21 days till I die**

"Das wird so aufregend. Ich freu mich schon!" Sarah sieht euphorisch zu ihrer Schwester. Diese schaut jedoch verdrießlich drein. „Das ist langweilig. Es ist viel zu warm und ich will endlich mein Eis", meckert sie darauf los. In diesem Moment kommt die Mutter der beiden mit zwei Eistüten zurück. Lächelnd verteilt sie das Eis an die Mädchen. „So bitte Marie. Da hast du dein Eis." Glücklich schleckt die Jüngere an ihrem Vanilleeis und setzt sich zu ihrer Mutter auf die Bank. Sarah hingegen sieht sich suchend nach ihrem Vater um, er wollte sich die hiesigen Touristenattraktionen ansehen.

Die Sonne scheint grell vom Himmel, nicht eine Wolke ist zu sehen. Es ist komplett windstill, was die Temperaturen von über 30°C nur noch unerträglicher machen. Nach zehn Minuten kommt der Vater der Mädchen wieder. Schweißperlen rinnen von seiner Stirn und es fühlt sich für ihn beinahe so an, als ob sein blaues Hemd an ihm fest gewachsen ist. „Es wird hier eine Führung angeboten, da wollt ihr bestimmt mit. Sie startet in … oh, in fünf Minuten!" Seine Frau sieht zu ihrer jüngsten Tochter. „Komm Marie, beeil dich mit deinem Eis." Das Mädchen nickt eifrig und widmet sich ihren letzten Bissen. „Echt? Sogar mit Führung, das ist ja toll!" Euphorisch springt Sarah auf, sie hatte sich schon allgemein auf die alten Architekturen in Italien gefreut. Auch sonst ist sie sehr an Kunst und Geschichte interessiert. Mit den naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern kann sie dagegen nicht viel anfangen.

Gemeinsam läuft die kleine Familie durch ein paar schmale Gassen, vorbei an einem großen Brunnen und einem Glockenturm, bis hin zu einer riesigen, offenen Tür. An dieser ist ein großes Plakat mit der Aufschrift ‚14.00 Uhr Führung – Bitte hier anmelden' in drei verschiedenen Sprachen. Seufzend treten die vier in die kühle Vorhalle ein, dort steht auch schon eine kleine Gruppe von circa 20 Personen. Eine junge hübsche Frau geht auf den Familienvater zu. „Hallo und willkommen in Volterra. Möchten Sie sich unserer Führung anschließen?", fragt sie auf Englisch, doch der Mann schaut sie nur fragend an. Er spricht kein Englisch.

„Weißt du was sie gesagt hat?", flüstert er seiner Tochter zu. In dem Moment schaltet sich aber auch schon wieder die Frau ein, diesmal jedoch auf Deutsch. „Oh, sie kommen aus Deutschland. Ich stamme auch ursprünglich von dort." Dann hält sie dem Mann die Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Heidi, ich führe Sie durch das Schloss." Sie lächelt die Familie freundlich an. Diese stellt sich ebenfalls vor und ist direkt wie hypnotisiert von der Erscheinung ihrer jungen Leitung. „Kommen Sie doch mit, ich möchte mit der Tour beginnen." Bereitwillig folgen die vier und schließen sich der Gruppe an. „Keine Angst, ich werde es dir übersetzen, so gut ich kann." Sarah grinst ihren Vater verschmitzt an und dieser wuschelt ihr lächelnd durch die Haare.

Die ganze Gruppe hängt wie gebannt an Heidis Lippen. Neugierig bewundern sie die Gemäuer und lauschen den Worten der unnatürlich schönen Frau. Nach einer halben Stunde Wanderung durch die kühlen und dunklen Gänge, erreichen sie einen langen Gang an dessen Ende ein großes, schweres Eisentor ist. In Englisch erklärt Heidi der Gruppe, dass sie nun das Zentrum des Gebäudes erreichen würden. Vorfreudig tuscheln die Personen und malen sich aus, wie das Kernstück dieses Bauwerks nun aussehen soll.

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen öffnet Heidi die Pforten des Thronsaals. Sarah und ihre Familie sind eine der letzten, die den Raum betreten. Einige sehen sich die hohen Decken und Verzierungen an, während Andere ihren Blick nicht von den drei Männern vor ihnen wenden können. Dann ertönt plötzlich die Stimme einer der Männer, die auf einer Art Podium sitzen. „Ach willkommen im Herzen unseres Schlosses. Wir freuen uns immer über Besuch!" Der Schwarzhaarige macht eine kurze Handbewegung und zwei weitere Männer in dunklen Mänteln treten aus dem Schatten hinter der Gruppierung, um die Tür zu schließen. Doch Aro fährt unterdessen fort. „Meine Freunde und ich", beendet er seine vorherige Aussage. Er blickt von links nach rechts und auf beiden Seiten erscheinen wie aus dem Nichts weitere Personen. Die Touristengruppe wird zunehmend unruhiger und nicht nur Sarah bemerkt die ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe der ganzen Neuankömmlinge. „Lasst das Mahl beginnen!", spricht Aro erneut und die Volturi stürzen sich auf die Menschen.

Sarah stolpert rückwärts, da sie ziemlich nah an der Tür steht, wurde sie bisher noch nicht gefasst. Das Mädchen geht immer weiter rückwärts, panisch aber auch verwirrt, dass man sie immer noch nicht bemerkt hat, bis sie plötzlich gegen jemanden stößt. Erschrocken will sie sich umdrehen, doch ein eiserner Griff um ihre Kehle verhindert dies. Ihre Augen sind panisch aufgerissen, sie wehrt sich heftig, doch das scheint der Person, die sie als männlich identifiziert hat, nicht viel auszumachen. Dann taucht plötzlich die Frau, die sie durch die Tour geführt hat, vor ihr auf. Mit starrem Griff hält sie ihr Opfer, einen Mann im Alter von rund 30 Jahren, fest.

„Netter Fang, Heidi", spricht der Mann, der Sarah festhält mit ruhiger Stimme, doch sein Grinsen ist deutlich raus zuhören. „Ja, er sieht appetitlich aus. Deine Kleine riecht aber auch nicht schlecht." Die Frau sieht schmunzelnd zu ihrem Gegenüber. Die Augen der beiden Vampire sind pechschwarz, sie sollten endlich zulangen. „Na dann", beginnt Heidi erneut, „lass' es dir schmecken, Demetri." Der Grieche schmunzelt und wendet sich dann an Sarah. Genüsslich atmet er den Duft ihres Blutes ein. Ihr Herz rast und genau das ist das reizvolle daran, dann ist das Blut am Besten. Und ganz nebenbei gibt es einem auch ein unbeschreiblich mächtiges Gefühl, seinem Opfer dermaßen überlegen zu sein. Demetri wendet sich nun ihrem Hals, oder besser gesagt ihrer Hauptschlagader zu. Dass das Mädchen sich heftig in seinen Armen wehrt, scheint ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören.

Sarah ist schockiert und will das Ganze immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Das soll es gewesen sein? Tränen rinnen über ihr Gesicht, ihr Körper wird von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt. Die Gefühle übermannen sie. Pure Todesangst, endlose Trauer, tiefe Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit. Plötzlich spürt sie einen nahezu unerträglichen Schmerz an ihrem Hals. Die Haust ist geradezu aufgerissen uns die merkt, wie das Blut aus ihrem Körper fließt. Nicht langsam wie bei einer Schnittverletzung, sondern regelrecht ausgesogen wird. Der plötzliche und enorme Blutverlust macht ihrem Körper schwer zu schaffen. Mit jeder Sekunde schwindet ihre Kraft, die Beine versagen, doch der feste Griff von Demetri hält sie aufrecht. Ihr ist schwindelig und dann wird ihr schwarz vor Augen, der Schmerz übermannt sie, ehe sie fällt.

Genüsslich leckt sich Demetri über die Lippen, nach einiger Zeit mal wieder ein leckerer Bissen. Dann lässt er den toten Körper des Mädchens achtlos fallen. Auch Heidi entledigt sich ihres Opfers und wirft dem Tracker einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser erwidert ihn für einige Sekunden, ehe sie Aro unterbricht. „Wir sollten aufräumen und die Vorkehrungen für das plötzliche Verschwinden der Menschen treffen." Einige Mitglieder der Wache nicken und packen die ersten toten Körper, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Felix geht zu Demetri und sieht ihn auffordernd an. Letzterer nickt ihm zu und beide gehen ebenfalls zu den Überresten ihres Dinners, um sie zu beseitigen. Ein kurzer Blickaustausch herrscht noch zwischen Heidi und Demetri, ehe sie mit ein paar Anderen aus dem Thronsaal verschwindet. Für heute war ihre wichtigste Arbeit erledigt.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
